A Birth
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: Carlisle watched as Esme ran her index finger along their baby's button nose. Finally, their family was complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copy infringement intended. I do however, own my own writing and the plot to this story and my own characters, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Author's Note: Just a simple little one shot.**

* * *

A Birth

His heart raced as the words she had just told him played over and over again in his head. _"The baby's coming!"_ He was no panicking. No, scratch that! He was freaking out.

His wife, his beautiful wife was about to give birth to their baby… and he was just sitting on the couch. Why wasn't he moving? He came out of his thoughts when he felt Esme puck him in the arm. "Carlisle, the baby's coming!" She exclaimed.

"Right," he jumped up off of the couch. "I'll just get your stuff," he said hurriedly as he began rushing out of the living room.

In his haste, he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. He completely forgot about the turned up corner of the rug. Tripping over it, he fell face first onto the carpeted floor. "Oh my God, are you okay?" Esme asked worriedly.

Carlisle hopped up. "I'm fine, baby," he replied as he ran out of the living room and up the stairs towards his and Esme's bedroom.

**~xoXox~**

"Oh God!" Esme cried out, slouching against the back of the couch, clutching at her stomach. One of her hands unconsciously drifted to the arm of the couch, clutching it, trying to channel her pain into anything else, but her. She groaned and slightly leaned forward when the contraction seemed to get a little bit worse. She breathed in and out slowly, trying to keep her breathing even, just like her and Carlisle had practice at her Lamaze class. "Okay, I can do this… I can do this." She breathed in and out, giving herself a pep talk as the contraction passed.

She slumped against the couch once again. She swallowed hard, not looking forward to the next contraction. She gently rubbed her hand along her belly, just wishing that the pain wouldn't come back, but of course that was wishful thinking. She sighed. Maybe if she tried taking her mind off of it for a moment, just until Carlisle got back with her bag and stuff.

Shakily, she began pushing herself up off of the couch. She had to get her mother. When she managed to get up, she stood up on shaky feet. Slowly, she began to walk her way around the couch, letting her hand rest against it for support as she tried to make her way around her it. "MOMMA!" She screamed out as another contraction hit. She held onto the couch, trying to keep herself from doubling over with the pain. Slowly, she slid down onto the carpeted floor. "OH, OW!" She clutched her stomach again.

Esme's mother ran into the living room. "Esme?" She asked her voice filled with worry and concern.

Esme looked up at her mother when she dropped to the floor. Her mother had a worried expression on her face. "Momma… the baby's… comi-OW!" She cried out. "It hurts so much." Tears ran down her face.

"Where's Carlisle?" Her mother questioned.

"He went to… get my… things." She gritted her teeth, her breathing heavy.

She sighed when the contraction finally passed. Esme gave her mother a grateful smile when she wiped away her tears, using the pad of her thumbs. She just wished that Carlisle was down here with her. She wanted to feel his warm embrace. As if he heard her thoughts, he ran into the living room, his arms full of things for the hospital. He was carrying her bag and the baby bag, which was full of things that the baby would need.

"I'm here." He ran over to her and dropped down onto the floor. He gripped her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Esme gave him a grateful smile as he wrapped his arms around her and began to help her up off of the floor. Her mother helped Carlisle lift her up. When she was standing, she held onto Carlisle with a tight grip. Leaning into him, she smiled when he locked his arms around her tighter. She knew that she would be safe and that she wouldn't fall. He would always be there to hold her up.

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital." Her mom said as she started to walk out of the living room with the bags and the two of them following behind her.

Esme just nodded in agreement. She was so ready to have this baby!

**~xoXox~**

Carlisle stood behind Esme as she leaned forward with her hands resting against the bed. He was gently rubbing the bottom of her back. Doctor Jones said it might help with the pain some, but not much. Esme had refused an epidural. She wanted to have a natural birth, which meant she had to suffer through every bit of the pain. It killed him that he couldn't take it from her. He would gladly take her pain just as long as she didn't have to. "You're doing great, sweetheart." He softly murmured.

"It doesn't feel like it. I've been here for six hours and I'm only dilated three centimetres. Three!" She screeched out the last part. She leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Why doesn't the baby wanna come out, Carlisle?" She questioned, her breathing starting to return to normal after her last contraction. The contractions were beginning to get closer together. She was making progress, just slow progress.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin against her shoulder. "Well, I think that Baby Cullen isn't ready to leave her mommy yet." He spoke softly, gently rubbing his hand over her swollen belly.

"Her?" Esme questioned, tilting her head to look at him.

Carlisle gave her a smile. "I have a feeling we're going to have a little girl."

Esme just smirked. "We'll see… hopefully soon." She exclaimed.

"Do you want to get back into bed?" He kissed her neck. He would prefer it if she was lying down and trying to relax somewhat. He didn't want her to stress herself out any more than she already was. She was already worried that something might be wrong with the baby because she was a week early. Doctor Jones had spent almost forty minutes trying to convince her that the baby would be perfectly fine.

"I think I would like to go for a walk." She exclaimed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked curiously, looking slightly worried.

Esme nodded. "Doctor Jones said it sometimes helps speed up the birthing process, and God knows I'm ready to have this baby out of me." She laughed a little bit.

Carlisle nodded, seeming to accept it… a bit reluctantly. He kept his arms around her, making sure that he was supporting her. He didn't want her to fall. He would much rather carry her, but she wouldn't let him. She was being stubborn. Even in labour, she was still being stubborn.

Esme rested one of her hands on the bottom of her back as they began walking out of the hospital room. Carlisle wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Thanks, baby." She said, burying her head in his side.

Carlisle kissed the top of her head. "I'm always here for you, baby." He murmured into her wavy caramel hair.

"I kn-OHHH!" She cried out, almost doubling over. Carlisle caught her, wrapping his arms tight around her, holding her up. "Oh my God." She breathed in and out as she clutched onto his shirt, gripping it with a fierce grip.

He gently rubbed his hand along the bottom of her back. "I think I should take you back to your hospital room." He spoke softly, but worry was evident in his voice.

"I think… that's a… good… idea." She panted through the pain.

Carlisle held Esme extremely close as he began leading her back towards her hospital room. He smiled when he seen Maria walking towards them. She had left a few minutes ago to get Esme some ice-chips. That was the only thing she was allowed. Since she was in labour, she wasn't allowed to drink anything when she got thirsty, but Doctor Jones had said that she could have some ice-chips.

"Everything okay?" She asked a little worriedly.

Carlisle gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything's fine. Esme just had another contraction." He kept rubbing Esme's back.

Esme looked to her mother. "I want this baby out of me, momma." She exclaimed.

Her mother gave her a soft smile, walking closer to the both of them. She rested her palm against Esme's cheek. "I know, sweetheart, I know." She softly spoke.

Carlisle brought Esme back into her room and helped her into her bed. When she was lying in the bed, he pulled the blankets up over her, tucking her in and trying to make her relatively comfortable. He knew it was only a matter of time before the next contraction hit her.

Esme gave him a smile when he was finished. "Thanks Carlisle." Her breathing was still a little heavy.

Carlisle leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He didn't care that her mom was sitting right behind them. "Anytime," he softly murmured, running his hand through her hair.

**~xoXox~**

"Okay Esme, I'm going to need you to push now." Doctor Jones gave her a soft smile.

Esme just nodded. The pain she was feeling right now was unbearable. She regretted not taking the epidural. Leaning slightly forward, she kept a tight grip on Carlisle's hand as she pushed, screaming out. Her mother was waiting out in the waiting area. Only Carlisle was allowed in the room during the birth. She wished her mom was in here with her, but at least she would still get to meet the baby after it was born.

"Very good, Esme." The doctor spoke in a reassuring voice.

Esme just collapsed against the pillows, nodding. She was panting, trying to catch some of her breath before the next contraction hit. Carlisle rubbed his hand along the top of her head, trying to soothe her. She gave him a small smile. She groaned when another contraction hit. "AHHH!" She screamed out, pushing once again. "It hurts so much!" She cried out.

"I see the head." Doctor Jones exclaimed.

Esme felt a little relieved. Finally, she was making progress, even though it hurt like hell! "You're doing great, sweetheart." Carlisle affectionately murmured, kissing her forehead.

Esme scoffed. "That's easy for you to say. You're not pushing a baby out of your vagina!" She exclaimed, pushing when the next contraction came.

"Okay, you're almost there, Esme. The shoulders are out. Just one more push and you'll finally be able to meet your little baby." The doctor smiled.

Esme once again collapsed against the pillows. "I can't." She slightly whimpered. She was exhausted. "You do it for me." She looked at Carlisle.

"I wish I could, baby." He kissed her forehead. "You can do this. Just one more push and our baby will be here." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Esme nodded. If Carlisle believed that she could do this, then she could do it. Leaning forward again, she screamed out as she pushed with all her might. Carlisle's belief in her and the thought of meeting their little baby gave her the will power to push – hard!

"That's it, Esme, you're almost there." The doctor spoke in a reassuring fashion.

Esme let out a cry of relief when she heard a baby cry. It was their baby. Their baby was here, in the world. Finally, after nine months she finally got to meet their baby.

Doctor Jones smiled and held up the baby. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy."

"You did it, babe." Carlisle exclaimed, crushing his lips against hers.

Smiling against his mouth, she had never felt happier. "I did it." She said in almost disbelief. She looked towards where Doctor Jones was standing with their baby, their son. She felt her eyes tear up even more. They had a son. Her eyes went wide when she seen the doctor hand the baby to a nurse who began to walk away. "Where are they taking him?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"They're just taking him to get him cleaned up." Doctor Jones gave her a reassuring smile.

Esme reluctantly nodded. She wanted to hold her baby. That's all she wanted, was to hold her son. She let out a small sigh. She just wished that they would hurry up and clean up her son so she could hold him.

While the nurses were getting their baby cleaned up, Doctor Jones went back to work; getting her fixed up and helping her get cleaned up, too.

**~xoXox~**

A dad! He was a dad! Carlisle smiled as the doctor gently handed their son to Esme. He watched as she cradled him close, placing a soft kiss to his tiny forehead.

He still found it a little hard to comprehend that he was now actually a father. He loved it, though. He had waited nine months to see their son and now he finally had that opportunity.

Maria was standing beside him with her arm wrapped around his shoulders as he looked down at his wife and their baby. He had gone to get her a few moments ago. She had been so happy for them and Carlisle was grateful that they, but especially Esme could share this experience with her mother.

A beaming smile crossed his face when he heard Esme softly talking to their baby. "Hi, I'm your mommy." She softly cooed, kissing his forehead. She looked up at him, a bright smile covering her face. "He's so beautiful."

Carlisle moved closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed, gazing down at the tiny form lying in Esme's arms. "He's perfect, just like his momma." He kissed her lips.

Esme gave him a smile when he pulled back. "Do you want to hold your son?" She softly spoke, smiling.

Carlisle nodded his head. He finally got to hold their baby. Holding out his arms, Esme gently placed the baby in his big arms. He held him close, just gazing down at him. As he looked down at his son, he felt his heart swell with all the love he felt for his son and his wife. It made everything that much more real. "Hello baby-boy, I'm your daddy." He softly cooed as a few stray tears fell down his cheeks. He placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "He's so tiny." He smiled.

Maria stepped closer to them, standing at the edge of the bed. She looked down at the baby lying in Carlisle's arms. "He's beautiful, sweetheart." She hugged her daughter.

"Do you want to hold your grandson?" Carlisle asked, smiling at Maria.

She nodded softly, smiling. "Yes, please." She said, taking the baby from him. She cried a little as she looked down at the small baby in her arms. "I can't believe I'm a grandmother." She smiled proudly.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme and held her close. Esme buried her head in his side and looked up at her mother as she held their baby. Carlisle had never felt so happy. Everything seemed so perfect. He still couldn't believe that he was a dad. He had a baby with the love of his life, a son who looked exactly like his mother. Esme looked up at him. "I think your feeling was a little wrong," she giggled.

He smirked. "Well, I figured as much when the doctor said we had a son." He chuckled a little. "I was fairly certain he was going to be a girl." She gave him a confused look. "Like I said before, maybe he just wasn't ready to leave his mommy yet, which could only mean one thing! If it was a girl, she would have inherited your stubbornness." He gave her a cheeky grin when she rolled her eyes.

"How do you know that our son hasn't inherited my stubbornness?"

"Oh God, don't say that," he playfully joked. He chuckled when Esme hit him a dig in the side.

"What do you guys plan on calling him?" Her mother asked curiously as she handed Esme back her little boy.

Esme gladly took her son back, cradling him in her arms. Smiling, she leaned down and pressed her lips against his warm forehead. "Edward," she said softly. "Edward Anthony Cullen," she smiled.

Carlisle watched as she let her index finger trace his little button nose. Finally, their family was complete.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Was it any good?**

**Review please. *_* xxx**


End file.
